Breakaway
by DoodleGurl
Summary: Katniss views on her whole life. Song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. :)


**BREAKAWAY**

By: Me

Songfic: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

All characters belong to Suzanne Collins

* * *

_Grew up in a small town_

_and when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

Katniss lived in District 12 her whole life, living in the small mining area called the Seam. Spring was coming and so did the rain. Her father had died in a mining accident. It was awful and her mother became depressed and had trouble taking care of Katniss and her sister.

One rainy day Katniss was trying to sell old clothes but no one bothered. She went behind the shops of town, looking for food in the trash-cans when the baker's wife came and told her to go away. Realising she had no food to bring back to her family, she gave up. Katniss sat beneath the apple tree behind the Bakery. She heard the woman scream and a boy came out with burnt bread. He didn't glance her way, but he threw them to her and ran back inside. He had given her hope. That was five years ago.

_Dreaming of what could be_

_and if I'd be happy_

_I would pray_

Katniss dreamed of a place with no games. She knew she'd be happier. But it was only in her dreams and would never happen. She'd pray that she'd get enough food for her family and some extra money for her family. Katniss knew in reality that once a year, there was a chance she could die. This year there would be a chance her little sister Prim would die. The chances were slim. As slim as they get.

Prim had been reaped. Katniss knew what she had to do.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_but when I tried to speak out_

_I felt like no one could hear me_

Katniss volunteered in Prim's place. Katniss would go into the games, she knew she would die. But she had to fight, she had to for Prim. The buy who gave her the bread was reaped, too. She had never properly thanked him for saving her life by giving her the bread. She felt trapped in a web with no way out. Katniss had to win for Prim. She had to try. But something felt wrong. She couldn't place it. She felt like she didn't belong here.

_Wanted to belong here_

_something felt so wrong here_

_so I prayed I could break away_

A miracle happened. Peeta and Katniss both made it out of the arena alive. She kept her promice to Prim. After all the pain something came out of worth. Sadly, no one believed that she loved Peeta. The President was unconvinced.

They were called back into the arena. Katniss wanted to get Peeta out. Peeta wanted Katniss out just as bad. Their plans didn't work. The rebels took Katniss and the Capitol got Peeta.

Suddenly, Katniss was doing something she thought would help people. She didn't feel left out. Katniss Everdeen was the face of the rebellion.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_and I'll make a wish_

She had one wish. Peeta. They had to get him out of the Capitol and into safety. They finally do but something is wrong. He has been tortured and believes Katniss killed his family. Therefor, he thinks Katniss should die and tries to kill her himself.

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_and breakaway_

Katniss felt in the web again. She couldn't let Peeta stop her. She had to defeat the Capitol.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

Katniss fought hard for the rebellion. Taking many risks. The Capitol was defeated. The Rebellion won. But Katniss had a new war to face. Again, Peeta.

It took a long time. Finally, one day, he said three words that mean the most. I love you.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_sleep under the palm trees_

_feels the rush of the ocean_

Katniss took him to District 4 to see Annie and her son. They went to the beach and spent a day by the ocean. It was best day Katniss ever had.

_Get onboard a fast train_

_travel on a jet plane, far away_

_and breakaway_

Katniss tried new things. She visited every district and learn to fly airplanes. Even jumped out of a few. Nothing could put out the girl on fire.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_swinging on revolving doors_

_maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_fly away, breakaway_

Katniss was no longer the emaciated, soaking wet girl from all those years ago. She was like a whole new person. She was brave and caring.

You just have to take the risk.

* * *

Ok... Well there you have it... Might go make one for 'Girl on Fire' by Alesha Keys.

Bye


End file.
